Fakemon Thunderdome
Fakemon Thunderdome is a spin-off of Generation 1. It takes place in a new region called Acurten. This game has a seperate storyline. In this game, the hub area is The Plaza. Story Mode By entering the Thunder Bus, you can participate in a campaign where you fight specific enemies and make your way up the leagues to become the Thunderdome Champion. All of your opponants are cosplayers. In each League, you fight five opponants before a face-off against that league's Lord, who doesn't cosplay. The Lords are extremely powerful and defeating them earns you a Evolution Tag and access to the next League. In between Leagues, the Minnasoul storyline advances. The final battle is against the High Lord, the most powerful trainer in Acurten. Beating him unlocks Story Mode+ and Minnasoul Mode. Bronze League * Donovin Donovin cosplays as a karate teacher. He pretends to be very strict. His team consists of Fighting types. * Clara Clara cosplays as an Egyptian princess. Her team consists of Rock, Ground, Psychic, and Poison types. * Jackson Jackson cosplays as a jungle explorer. He pretends to have a massive ego. His team consists of Grass types. His partner is Acigator. * Tara Tara cosplays as an angel. She pretends to be holy. Her team consists of Fairy and Flying types. Lord Duel: Patrick Patrick is a fat lumberjack. He grants you the Silver Linsence. Silver League * Owen Owen cosplays as a cowboy. * Maura Maura cosplays as a vampire. Her team consists of Ghost and Dark types. * Jonah Jonah cosplays as a fisherman. His team consists of Water types. * Francesca Francesca cosplays as a race car driver. Lord Duel: Ichibold Ichibold is a British gentleman. He grants you the Gold Lisense. Gold League * Bradley Bradley cosplays as a astronaut. His partner is an Octeller. * Amy Amy cosplays as a cheerleader. Her team consists of Electric types. Her partner is Smitaphent. * Quigley Quigley cosplays as a mad scientist. He pretends to be insane. His team consists of Poison and Steel types. His partner is Bearcrush. * Hilda Hilda cosplays as an air force pilot. Her team consists of Flying types. Her partner is Cuffenix. Lord Duel: Ulysses Ulysses is a noble knight. He grants you the Platinum Lisense. Platinum League * Mitchell Mitchell cosplays as a boxy robot. His team consists of Steel types. His partner is Sphierce. * Sabrina Sabrina cosplays as a cat burglar. Her team consists of Dark and Ghost types. Her partner is Panthrottle. * Grant Grant cosplays as a firefighter. His team consists of Water types. His partner is Scubattle. * Riley Riley cosplays as a graduate. Her partner is a Festivale. Final Duel: High Lord Norman Norman is the only Lord who is in costume. Being the best trainer in Acurten, he dresses as a Roman emporer. Story Mode+ Story Mode+ allows you to replay any mission from the campaign at any time. It also lets you increase the difficulty. The Easy version is what you faced in the regular campaign, but Hard Mode is more challenging for players and Expert Mode is brutal. Minnasoul Mode Minnasoul Mode is unlocked after completing the Story Mode. The Minnasoul Mode is MUCH harder than Story Mode. In this mode, the enigmatic trainer known only as Miss Terry has asked you to recapture the creatures called Dark Souls, which have taken the forms of Pokemon. Every 10 levels, you face a Boss Soul who drops 2 Evolution Tags. The final level is a battle against Spiritomb where you get to use Minnasoul. You get to keep a clone of it after the battle. # Terrifying Encounter Pokemon Fakemon Thunderdome(Pokemon) Characters Carl: Your guide through Acurten. He drives the Thunder Bus and gives you the tutorial at the beginning of the game. Jimmy: '''Jimmy is one of the commentators on Thunderdome battles. He is very professional. '''Barbara: '''Barbara is Jimmy's fellow commentator on Thunderdome battles. She is lively and a jokester. '''Miss Terry: '''This unknown idividual is running around with the Mythical Pokemon Minnasoul. His identity is kept a secret for most of the game. The reveal happens following the end of the Gold League.(See Minnasoul's page here to learn of the reveal.) '''Tuck: '''One of your friends in the game. He is a nerd who uses Normal types. '''Sally: '''One of your friends in the game. She uses Normal types as well. Arenas Fakemon Thunderdome(Arenas) Shop The shop is where you use your Poke Gold to purchase items. Be warned, as the shopkeeper loves to make your purchase a gamble. * Clothes: These go on your avatar and certain costumes have benafits in combat. The types of articles are: Hat, Shirt, Necklace, Gloves, Bracelet, Pants, Shoes, Backpack, and Pokeballs. Girl avatars can buy Dress(Replaces Shirt). These are the cheapest items in the game and they are the only thing that isn't random. * Charms: The Shopkeeper spins his Roulette and you get a random charm. If you get a repeat, the charm levels up, gaining an additional X at the end of its name. Charms with lots of X's are much stronger than charms with less. After a charm reaches the maximum level (XXXXX), collecting it again simply gives you 100 Poke Gold. * Pokemon: The roulette is filled with Poke Tickets, and the ticket you get determines your Pokemon. Once every Pokemon in the game has been obtained, this option is no longer avalible. This is the most expensive thing in the game. Charms The Charms are given to your Pokemon to teach them a new move. The number of stars they have determine their rarity, value, and the conditions to attach. One Star Charms are usable at any point on any Pokemon. Two Star Charms require the Pokemon to be at a specific level to attach. Three Star Charms are type exclusive. Four Star Charms are only usable by a specific Pokemon family. List of charms in Fakemon Thunderdome Minigames The Minigames are the multiplayer mode in this game. Playing these earns you Party Points which can be used to purchase the special items listed below. '''Adreniline Vial: Boosts all stats for 3 turns. X Sticker: Upgrades a Charm to the next level. Evolution Tag: Attaching this to a Pokemon makes it pemenently evolve, no matter the level. Coupout Coupan: Decreases the costs of all shop items by 5%. Only 5 of these can be purchased, and they increase in price each time. List of minigames in Fakemon Thunderdome The Hotel Whenever you start the game, this is where you start. In the hotel, you set up battles with either your in-game friends or play online. These battles are designed for practice and grinding XP. This location also contains the Options menu. Getting into the bed allows to to manage profiles and allows you to quit the game. Trivia * Originally, this game would have been Fakemon Colloseum or Fakemon Stadium. * The Acurten region is based on Las Vegas. * Legendary Pokemon are event-exclusive. * This game is the primary time in all of Dragonfire Fakemon that canon Pokemon are usable.